Tortured Twilight
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: That twilight was the most beautiful one she had seen but also the one that marked her start as the new Dark Mistress.


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This was written for ASSIGNMENT #3: Defence Against the Dark Arts led by Professor Lexi on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Task: Write about someone using the Cruciatus Curse and why he/she does it. Please try to also focus on their thoughts and emotions while casting the curse.**

 **Extra Prompts: (please use at least one)**

 **(word): Twilight**

 **I Used Skyfall by Adele for this.**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 267**

 **Tortured Twilight**

oOoOo

 _This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

oOoOo

That twilight was the most beautiful one she had seen but also the one that marked her start as the new Dark Mistress.

oOoOo

 _For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

oOoOo

The war was over and the Dark had won. The Light had given up on hope with Dumbledore's death. All had been given a choice - either become a part of Dark or be banished - which was what divided the Trio. Two went on and became Dark while one went away to his brother's in Romania. The Britain was conquered - everyone knew that.

oOoOo

 _Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together_

oOoOo

"Have you found the one?" the Dark Lord questioned his servant.

"I believe I have," the black-haired witch answered.

"Who?" Malfoy questioned.

"She went Dark and her brain is quick," she started.

"You have chosen Miss Granger," Severus stated.

"I have," Bella replied firmly.

"Very well, Bella. Do not disappoint me! You have one week to make her accept," the Dark Lord said to his most faithful servant from his throne.

Bella apparated to the Asylum - the village made for the Light people who had decided to become Dark and accept the new regime. As she walked through it, the young children moved aside and the old lowered their eyes.

She came to the biggest house - the one belonging to the Golden Duo as they were now called - Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened with a creak and the person she was looking for opened.

"Madam Lestrange," Hermione said respectfully not lifting her eyes; she had decided to accept everything and ignore the pain in her chest whenever she saw a child of Light being bullied by another child of the Dark.

Bellatrix entered and saw the misery the two were living in even though her Lord had promised that the two wouldn't starve. He should have known better than to give _them_ _-_ two Gryffindor's - the money. They had given it all away to others.

oOoOo

 _Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall_

oOoOo

No one knows what happened after Madam entered. There are stories, but the most important thing is that after that day both Hermione and Harry walked with lifted heads, not bothering to shy away from the Death Eaters.

Harry Potter became the only Death Eater without a Mark as he lived in the Dark Lord's Manor, but he isn't the one we are interested in - no, that one is Hermione Granger.

oOoOo

 _Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart_

oOoOo

Hermione had decided to do something for herself as she had advised Harry to do the same - she had decided to take Madam's offer even if it destroyed her.

It was time to face the Dark Lord - to prove that she was worthy to become a new Dark Mistress. She didn't know what she would have to do, but she suspected that it would be the Cruciatus. She had never cast it as Madam had never requested - she was scared that she would fail because if she failed, it would mean that Harry would go down with her. As she thought about it, she remembered, ' _There is only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure._ ' It was a quot her mother used, but she couldn't remember who that quote belonged to.

oOoOo

 _Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together_

oOoOo

She entered the room. In the middle, was the Dark Lord's throne and to his right, Harry stood.

"Miss Granger, you are here to cement your place as Dark Mistress. Your task is to successfully cast the Cruciatus Curse three times in a row on whomever we bring to you," the Dark Lord said.

She stayed in place as Madam had instructed her.

oOoOo

 _Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

oOoOo

The first person that was brought in front of her was Alice Longbottom.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw who was brought in front of her and the only thing she could think about was, ' _Of course it would start like this. What was I thinking?_ ' or even, ' _Harry is alive and Neville is dead. I have to do it for Harry._ '

With that last thought, she lifted her wand and said in a calm whisper, "Crucio."

Red light attacked her victim and she felt so empowered. Her brown eyes reddened at the mere thought of someone feeling this pain - the pain that she inflicted. Her blood danced as she imagined white-hot knives piercing every inch of her victim's skin. It felt so addictive.

The next person to be brought in front of her was Dolores Umbridge.

For her, Hermione did not think, she just cast because that woman was not worthy of anything more than that.

The Dark Lord was impressed. Her first Cruciatus had been powerful and her second one had been cast so perfectly and flippantly that he now knew that Bellatrix hadn't been wrong - the young witch was indeed powerful .

oOoOo

 _Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

oOoOo

When Ron was brought in front of her, Hermione froze. She wanted to cast that curse because she knew she had to, but - and that's when she remembered what she had said to Harry that day, ' _I have decided Harry. I need to do something for myself. I advise you, Harry, to do it as well because I will take that offer even if it destroys me._ '

Hermione caught Ron's eye and just as she was about to mouth, ' _I'm sorry.'_ he shouted, "I told Dumbledore that we shouldn't trust you..."

Whatever else he wanted to say was replaced by Hermione's wordless Crucio.

Hermione could see his body, but she couldn't help it - she enjoyed it. He was thrashing and screaming, but all she could feel was satisfaction because he had taken the easy way to survive; he had abandoned her and Harry when they had promised to stand together no matter what happened.

oOoOo

 _This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
_oOoOo

That twilight was the most beautiful one she had seen but also the one that marked her start as the new Dark Mistress.

oOoOo

 _For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

oOoOo

 **The End**


End file.
